


Dawn Garrick

by The_DoctorSimba



Series: ColdFlash Bingo Prompts 2019 [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflash Bingo 2019, Depression, Leonard Snart Lives, Lounge Singer Barry, M/M, Prompt Fill, Supportive Leonard Snart, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: Len got back from the Legends not sure what he was going to do now that he was back. Lisa drags him to a jazz lounge to hear the newest voice of Central City. And the hype around her is not exaggerated. But not everything about her is as it seems.Prompt - Crossdressing





	Dawn Garrick

“Come on, Lenny, I’ve been wanting to hear her for a month! I won’t let you hold me back now!” Lisa said as she pulled him into the club. He’d only been back for a while, having chosen to travel a bit. He honestly didn’t know what to do now that he was back. Almost dying changes your worldview, apparently.

Len just rolled his eyes. He was the one that got invited to the club, so he was the one that needed to be there for her to be there. And really, he didn’t know why they invited him. Yes, he saved the owner’s life from some Santini goons, but he didn’t know why this was the reward. The tickets said they got two dinners, the main show, and a private show after the main one. Len hadn’t even heard about the club but apparently Lisa and Shawna had been trying to get in and Shawna was very jealous Lisa got to go, but Lisa promised to get her in next time.

They arrived before their dinner was served and Lisa was practically vibrating with excitement. The waiter came around and took their order, as well as giving them a message that the owner would come to get them after the show.

Apparently, this girl was a real up-and-comer in the club scene, but could only do certain nights a week. Lisa filled him in on the mystery surrounding her and how all the clubs were trying to get her to sign full time. When he asked how she knew this, Lisa casually mentioned she, Shawna, and Hartley were looking into opening a club to be the rogues base of operation. They were even going to take a page out of Len’s book with a flashy name, The Rogues Den.

Before Len could demand to know why he wasn’t told about this and when they were planning on telling him this, the singer on stage ended and the lights dimmed in the restaurant while the stage itself lit up. The same waiter brought them out their food as a voice said, “Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for coming. This is our final act of the night and the real reason you’re here. Please welcome, Miss Dawn Garrick to the stage!”

The claps were louder than what would be considered polite, but with this much hype around her, Len expected it. The green curtains opened just enough for a stunning brunette to come out. She was wearing a stunning red mermaid dress with a slit up the front. Every time she took a step it exposed her creamy white leg that seemed a mile long. The dress hugged every curve with a low-neckline and ribbons to tie behind her neck to keep it up. Her hair was down with elegant curls to her mid-back and side-swept bangs.

She was stunning.

“Welcome,” her voice was low and sultry, “I hear we have a special guest tonight, so I’d like to dedicate these songs to him.”

The music began. “_What? Who me?” _ She breathed. “_Feet don’t fail me now. Take me to the finish line, oh my heart it breaks every step that I take but I’m open at the gates. They’ll tell me that you’re mine._”

Len could see what the hype was about. The music was soft letting her carry the show. It was almost like she was talking to the rhythm but there was enough of a tune that she was singing. Her hips were swaying softly as she held onto the mike.

“_Walkin’ through the city streets, is it by mistake or design? I feel so alone on a Friday night. Can you make it feel like home if I tell you your mine? It’s like I told you, honey,_” she sang as the music swelled.

Her eyes scanned the crowd. When they finally fell on their table Len could swear, she locked eyes with her. He wasn’t sure what he felt but he didn’t want to look away.

“_Don’t make me sad, don’t make me cry. Sometimes love is not enough, and the road gets tough, I don’t know why._” It was like she was talking, singing, right to him. “_Keep makin’ me laugh, let’s go get high. The road is long we’ll carry on, try to have fun in the meantime._”

She curled her finger at him. _“Come take a walk on the wild side. Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain. You like your girls insane.”_ She blew him a kiss. Len wasn’t one to let a pretty face get the better of him, most of the time.

_“So, choose your last words, this is the last time, ‘cause you and I? We were born to die.”_ She moved her gaze along to the rest of the crowd now, but Len didn’t feel any less of the performance. It was like she was singing a warning to the rest of the crowd.

“_Lost but now I am found. I can see where once I was blind. I was so confused as a little child, trying to take what I could get, scared that I couldn’t find, all the answers, honey._” She let her gaze fall back on him.

“_Don’t make me sad, don’t make me cry, sometimes love is not enough, and the road gets tough, I don’t know why. Keep makin’ me laugh, let’s go get high. The road is long we’ll carry on, try to have fun in the meantime._” She grinned and beckoned him again. “_Come take a walk on the wild side. Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain. You like your girls insane. So, choose your last words, this is the last time, ‘cause you and I? We were born to die._” She swayed with the music, getting her whole body in it, not just her hips as the music swelled again.

“_We were born to die, we were born to die,_” she murmured into the mic. “_Come take a walk on the wild side. Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain. You like your girls insane._”

The music calmed and she focused back on Len. “_So, don’t make me sad, don’t make me cry. Sometimes love is not enough, and the road gets tough, I don’t know why. Keep makin’ me laugh, let’s go get high. The road is long we’ll carry on, try to have fun in the meantime. Come take a walk on the wild side. Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain. You like your girls insane._” There was that grin again, like they were the only ones in on an inside joke. Len almost thought he recognized it.

“_Choose your last words this is the last time. Cause you and I? We were born to die._” A statement. “_We were born to die._” A promise.

The music faded out and the crowd erupted into applause, Len and Lisa included. People stood and Len joined them.

“She thought Lana Del Ray would suit you best, I see she was right.” Len almost jumped. The guy he’d saved, John Derrick, was now right next to him. “I was going to wait but I wanted to make sure everything was to your liking.”

“Very much so. She’s got quite a voice,” Len said politely. They sat back down as the music picked up. This time it was Lana Del Ray’s ‘Off to the Races.’

_“My old man is a bad man, but I can’t deny the way he holds my hand and he grabs me, he has me by my heart,”_ she sang out. This was more upbeat than the first. _“He doesn’t wanna have a Las Vegas past. He doesn’t mind to have a L.A. crass way about me, he loves me with every beat of his cocaine heart.”_

She took the mic off the stand to have more range of movement on the stage, moving to the beat across the stage. _“Swimming pool glimmering, darling, white bikini off with my red nail polish,”_ she held up her hand to show off the perfect red nails, _“watch me in the swimming pool, bright blue ripples, sittin’ sippin’ on your Black Cristal, oh yeah.” _

She came closer to the table, looking at Len. _“Light of my life, fire of my loins, be a good baby do what I want.”_ She winked at him. “_Light of my life, fire of my loins.” _She held out her hand to them. _“Gimme them gold coin, gimme them coins.”_ Then she danced away.

_“And I’m off to the races, cases, of Bacardi chasers chasing me all over town, ‘cause he knows that I’m wasted. Facing time at Riker’s Island and I won’t get out.”_ She through Len a look from across the stage back at Len and it seemed his record preceded him.

“_Because I’m crazy, baby,”_ she curled a finger at him. “_I need you to come here and save me. I’m your little scarlet starlet, singing in the garden.”_ She twirled, making the scarlet dress flare out. Len again felt something familiar, but he couldn’t place it. “_Kiss me on my open mouth, ready for you.”_

_“My old man is a tough man, but he got a soul as sweet as blood jam and he shows me he knows me, every inch of my tar black soul,”_ she sang gesturing to all of herself. _“He doesn’t mind to flat broke down life. In fact, he says he thinks it’s what he might like about me, admires me, the way I roll like a rolling stone._

_“Likes to watch me in the glass room, bathroom, Chateau Marmont.”_ She made her way back over to their side of the stage. _“Slipping on my red dress, putting on my make. Glass film, perfume, cognac, lilac.”_ She held up a finger as she counted those things off. _“Fumes? Says it feels like heaven to him.”_

She once again locked eyes with Len. _“Light of my life, fire of my loins. Keep me forever, tell me you want me. Light of my life, fire of my loins, tell me you want me gimme them coins.”_ Then she pranced to the other side of the stage.

_“And I’m off to the races, cases of Bacardi chases, chasing me all over town. ‘Cause he knows I’m wasted, facing time again at Riker’s Island and I won’t get out. Because I’m crazy, baby. I need you to come here save me. I’m your little scarlet starlet,”_ she did another twirl and this time she moved back to center stage, _“singing in the garden kiss me on my open mouth.”_

At this time, she put the mic back on the stand. _“Now I’m off to the races, laces. Leather on my waist is tight and I am falling down. I can see it on your faces, shameless.”_ She gazed out across the crowd with a pouty look. _“Cipriani’s basement, love you but I’m goin’ down.”_ She slid down the mic stand a bit. Enough to be suggestive but not crude, it still garnered cheers.

_“God I’m so crazy, baby, I’m sorry that I’m misbehaving.” _She glanced over to the table. Len glanced at Derrick and he was watching her just as much as the others. Len could see the open lust in his eyes. Maybe she’d been looking at him? At least during this song, he wasn’t there in the first.

_“Queen of Coney Island raising hell all over town, sorry ‘bout it.”_ She angled herself towards them. _“My old man is a thief and I’m gonna stay and pray with him ‘til the end. But I trust in the decision of the law to watch over us. Take him when he may, if he may. I’m not afraid to say, that I’d die without him. Who else is gonna put up with me this way?”_

She shrugged, a grin tugging at her lips. _“I need you; I breathe you; I’ll never leave you. They would rue the day; I was alone without you. You’re lying with your gold chain on, cigar hanging from your lips I said “Hon’ you never looked so beautiful as you do now, my man.”_

She turned to sing out to the rest of the crowd. _“And we’re off to the races places. Ready set the gate’s down and then we’re going into Las Vegas, pay us, ‘cause you know we’ll race this. Honey it is time to spit. Boy, you’re so crazy, baby, I love you forever not maybe. You are my one true love.”_ She scanned the crowd. “_You are my one true love.”_

She finished staring right at Len. “_You are my one true love._” The applause were no less enthusiastic this time around. Lisa stood but Len stayed seated. Something about the performance was off, not in a bad way, but Len could help feeling that way.

Miss Garrick took a bow. “Now, I’m sorry I have to cut it a little short tonight, folks.” The crowd booed and she just smiled. “Which is why I’ll be performing extra songs next weekend. I hope to see you there.” The crowd cheered.

“I’ll introduce you backstage,” Derrick said standing. Len stood and smacked Lisa on the arm so she stood too. They each barely touched their food.

“Thank you, thank you, everyone. Don’t forget to tip your wait staff, and let’s hear it for the band.” She gestured to the band, and male vocalist. The applause turned polite.

They moved past the cheering audience, many of whom were throwing flowers at Miss Garrick. She was bowing and blowing kisses to the audience. “She’ll join us in a moment.” Derrick pushed open a door, which led to a small studio looking room. There were lounge chairs around a mike in the center. “Normally this is sold out. My highest ticket items, really. But I cleared it just for you.”

Len sat on one of the couch chairs. Lisa laid out on the couch, gold dress shimmering around her. He was in a tailored navy suit. It was several minutes before Miss Garrick walked in. “I do apologize. I just hate leaving them out there like that.” Her voice was low, soft like velvet.

“Oh, they’ll make it, Dawn, you’ve got more important people to meet.” Derrick threw his arm around her and something passed over her face. But it was too quick for Len to identify.

“Right, Mr. and Miss Snart. I hear I owe both of you for my continued employment. Can’t have a job without a boss after all,” she joked. “Very _heroic_ of you,” she purred and gave Len another knowing smile.

Len felt just a touch defensive. “It was nothing. Can’t let Santini think they can rebuild.”

“I’m sure,” she said with a nod.

“Miss Garrick,” Lisa said standing. “You were wonderful. The hype around you is absolutely deserved.” Lisa was focusing them back on why they were here, and Len could appreciate that. He felt like Miss Garrick wasn’t one to back down.

“Thank you, dear. That’s very lovely to hear. Would you all like your private show? Or shall we talk for a few minutes first? Maybe share a bottle of champagne? You wouldn’t mind would you, Johnny?” she asked pouting at him.

“’ Course not. I’ll go grab a bottle. You three settle in, I’ll be back in a minute,” Derrick said. He gave her shoulder a squeeze then headed out the door.

Miss Garrick sighed and slumped into the lounge chair behind her. “There, now we can talk for a bit without him.” She gestured for them to sit.

“But he said he’ll be right back,” Lisa pointed out.

“He knows the champagne I enjoy, and I may have hidden the bottle, so he’ll have to look for it,” Miss Garrick said with a sheepish smile.

“Any reason you wanted to have us alone to speak with us, Miss Garrick?” Len asked. He and Lisa sat down across from her, not as relaxed as before.

But she just laughed. “Please, call me Dawn. And I assure you it’s nothing villainous. I just never get to talk to my fans when I’m here.” She shook her head and waved her hand. “Sorry, that was presumptuous of me. Miss Snart said she liked it but what about you Mr. Snart?”

“Please, Dawn, call me Len. No need to be so formal. I’ve never had anyone sing to me before. John said you chose those songs. Any reason why?” Len asked. The songs seemed very personal, picked out just for him.

“Your reputation precedes you, Len. I felt ‘Ice Ice Baby’ wouldn’t be appropriate for a jazz club.”Lisa barked out a laugh and Len shot her a glare. She smothered her laughter with her hand, Dawn’s perfect red lips just grinned.

“So, you know who we are, and you still wanted to chat with us alone? Seems kinda risky,” Len pressed.

“What would you say if I said I like danger, Lenny?” Dawn said. It was almost a challenge. She leaned forward. “It keeps life interesting.”

Something was going on here. Len just wasn’t sure what it was yet. And he was going to find out.

“Really, then you chose the right city. ‘Interesting’ seems to be drawn to Central,” Lisa said with a laugh.

Dawn’s smile faltered for a moment. “Yes, I’ve noticed that. Have you two lived here long?”

“All our lives. It’s rough but it’s home,” Len drawled. He leaned back in the chair to observe.

“Work takes us out of town occasionally, but it seems we always end up back here. Lenny just got back from a long work assignment, didn’t you?” Lisa asked. Her tone was too casual, and Len knew she was still upset she hadn’t been told until after.

“Yeah, came on a little suddenly. Decided to bail when the risk outweighed the reward,” Len mused. “I mean, we completed our mission. I just didn’t want to sign on for another.” Nearly dying and losing the Cold Gun tended to put him off another heist. He’d wedged the Cold Gun into the Oculus to keep the thing on and going critical.

“Oh, that sounds so exciting. I just needed a fresh start and Central City seemed to be calling my name. You must know all the best places around here,” Dawn said eyeing him, not-so-subtly, up and down. “Why don’t you show me around sometime? Jazz clubs are nice but can be fairly repetitive.”

Len accidentally let the shock show on his face. Lisa laughed again and Dawn blushed. Maybe there wasn’t something going on here and Dawn was flirting with him? People didn’t flirt with him. He flirted, not the other way around.

“He’d love to,” Lisa answered while Len was still catching up. “I think you broke him, dearie, pretty ladies such as yourself don’t usually go for him.”

“Lisa,” Len snapped. “But yes, I’ll show you around.”

“Excellent,” Dawn said, smile back at full force.

The door opened and John came back in. “Sorry love, it was in the back. Hope you all weren’t bored.”

“Of course not, but I wanted to wait until you got back to sing, hope that’s alright they’re still here,” Dawn said. She stood to meet him and took two glasses. She walked over and handed one to Len while John handing one to Lisa.

“’Course not. You know I hate missing your performances,” he said sitting back in the chair he was first in. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“Of course. Unfortunately, the band cannot fit in here, but it is their music just prerecorded.” She sat the glass on a side table and turned on the radio.

“_You said I was, the most exotic flower, holding me tight in our final hour._” She swayed along with the music, not having a mic in front of her. “_I don’t know how you convinced them and get them, but I don’t know what you do. It’s unbelievable._” She shook her head.

“_And I don’t know how you, get over, get over someone as dangerous, tainted, and flawed as you._” She stalked over to Len as she sang, stopping in front of him. “_One of the money! And two for the show!_” She held out her hand to him. He took it as Lisa nodded encouragingly.

“_I love you honey! I’m ready, I’m ready to go._” She pulled Len against her; hands flat against his chest. “_How did you get that way? I don’t know. You’re screwed up and brilliant._” She stared deep into his eyes as she sang. “_Look like a million-dollar man. So why is my heart broke?_” She pushed him back down to his seat.

Len stared up at her in a bit of dazed confusion. It felt like he was missing something again.

“_You got the world, but baby at what price? Something so strange, hard to define._” She twirled, her dress flaring out before looking back at Len. “_It isn’t that hard boy, to like you or love you. I’d follow you down, down, down._” She shook her head. “_You’re unbelievable._”

“_If you’re going crazy._” She reached out and pulled herself into her own hug. “_Just grab me and take me. I’d follow you down, down, down. Anywhere, anywhere…_”

“_One for the money! Two for the show!_” She reached out and pulled Lisa up to dance. Lisa went willing, spinning and following Dawn’s lead. “_I love you honey! I’m ready I’m ready to go! How did it get that way? I don’t know. You’re screwed up and brilliant, look like a million-dollar man._” She twirled Lisa back to her seat. “_So why is my heart broke?_”

“_One for the money! Two for the show! I love you, honey, I’m ready, I’m ready to go. How did you get that way? I don’t know._” She extended her hand to him, but he was more wary of it this time. She rolled her eyes and pulled him up to her.

She swayed against him, voice never missing a beat. “_You’re screwed up and brilliant, look like a million-dollar man. So why is my heart broke?_” The music was slowing, nearing the end.

“_I don’t know._” Her hands twisted in his coat. “_You’re screwed up and brilliant._” Her eyes flashed with lightning and that taunting smile was back. “_You look like a million-dollar man._” She pulled him close and crashed their lips together. Len didn’t even try to fight it and actively encouraged the few seconds they had. Dawn pulled back and sang in almost a whisper, “_So why is my heart broke?_”

The other two in the room cheered. Dawn, Barry, turned them both and pulled them into a bow. John stood and Lisa followed suit.

“Isn’t she amazing? You’re lucky Snart. Usually, Dawn here isn’t comfortable enough to get really into her shows.” He threw an arm around her and pressed a hard kiss to her cheek. He didn’t seem to notice her grimace.

Len just pulled back. Now, all those words had double meanings, well, double meanings he recognized now. He shook his head. No, it couldn’t be. Sure, Barry was very attractive, and Dawn was gorgeous, but it had to be a trick of the light, or the alcohol getting to him.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Snart, if I’ve upset you. That was rude and uncalled for. I should’ve asked.” Her voice was low and sincere. “I got swept up in the music, but that is no excuse.”

“It’s okay, Scarlet.” Dawn grinned. “Threw me off there for a moment but only because beautiful ladies like you don’t often make the first move,” Len said. He used their private nickname for the Flash. Lisa may know it, but it was likely she hadn’t paid enough attention to it. “Let me make the next move, buy you a drink?”

“Tryin’ to poach my girl Snart?” John teased.

“Never. I’m simply offering to show her around Central for the night,” Len assured. Dawn slipped out from under John’s arm and tucked herself against Len. She was taller than him in heels.

“I’ll get my tips from Joey before I leave,” she called to John as she pulled them out of the door.

Once they were outside the building and Dawn had tucked the money into her bra, Len waved Lisa off and turned to face Dawn. “I think we should get a drink and chat for a bit, don’t you, Dawn?” Len drawled.

“Only if you brought your bike, Lenny,” she purred with a knowing smirk.

“It must be your lucky day.” Len held up his motorcycle keys. Lisa was in a dress, so she took the car, but Len wanted to be able to leave early.

“You really know how to show a girl a good time,” Dawn swooned. Then she took Len’s hand and looked up at him expectantly.

Len couldn’t help but smile as he led her to the bike. “I know a nice place we can drink and talk. Very private, very discreet,” he said, helping her onto the bike.

“I’m down for wherever Lenny. This’ll probably be a lot more of me answering your questions. Wherever you’re comfy.” She grabbed him around the waist, and they were off.

As they drove to the restaurant it was easier to think of this person behind him as Dawn, and not Barry but he would ensure that was the first question. It was a short drive and when they arrived Dawn hung off his arm.

“Hi, do you have a reservation?” the hostess asked when they walked in. She wore a fake smile and her tone was bored.

“Snart, for my usual booth.”

The hostess’s whole demeanor changed. “Of course, can I see some ID?”

Snart flipped open his wallet and the hostess nodded. “Follow me. Jessica will be serving you tonight. Is that acceptable?”

“Yes, Jessica is fine,” Len assured her.

She nodded and gestured to the table. Len motioned for Dawn to take a seat and she did so, pulling Len down with her.

“Here is the drink menu. Jessica will be with you in a moment.” And the hostess was gone.

“I’m sure you’ve got some questions,” Dawn mused picking up the drink menu.

“First of which, pronouns, what should I use?” Len began.

“While I’m Dawn, she and her, or if you’re uncomfortable with that, they and them,” she answered.

“She and her are fine. This is just, not something I would have expected,” Len admitted.

Dawn giggled. “I know. I should probably just explain and then see if you have questions.”

Len held up a hand for her to pause. He ordered the drinks from Jessica and told her they would need a moment. Jessica nodded agreed to bring their drinks and then give them a few minutes.

“Should probably start back when this began. Last year, I pulled you from your time with the Legends to save Iris. We did save her. But one thing was made very clear to me, well to her first and then to me. I will always love her more than she loves me,” Dawn began softly. She wasn’t looking at Len, the tablecloth seemed to be the most interesting thing to her.

“Because of that, it was actually Caitlin that brought it up. Well, this merged version of Caitlin and Killer Frost. She’s very blunt.” A fond smile graced Dawn’s lips. “After H.R.’s funeral, Caitlin said goodbye. A week later she showed up at my door demanding to talk. She brought up the fact that I had done everything in my power to save Iris, but Iris hadn’t been trying to save herself. She didn’t want fear to rule her life fine, but she wasn’t even acting like something was wrong. Then when I’d been hurt, Iris and Joe cared more about Wally. Don’t get me wrong, I cared about Wally too and I did everything in my power to get him back. But they hadn’t known him that long. I was the one Joe raised.” She shook her head and took a steadying breath.

“Long story short. I brought it up to Iris. She mentioned that she had realized it but didn’t want to hurt me by bringing it up. That was the last straw. I ran. It’s what I’m good at.” She grimaced. Jessica set their drinks down and said she would be back in a few minutes. Len was just taking it all in.

“I couldn’t talk to Joe. He was still pushing Iris and me to make up. Iris moved back in with Joe and Cecile and I took the apartment. Later, she came looking for me. Asking if we could make it work. Joe called me telling me nothing would make him happier than for us to get married. I couldn’t deal. I needed something that was all my own. Flash stuff involved Iris and Joe; police work involved Joe. But I’d always loved singing.

“Really I stumbled into this by accident. There was a Karaoke night at a gay bar I was in. I knew no one would look for me there. And some gorgeous drag queens got up on stage and sang. They weren’t good, drunk enough to laugh every few seconds but they were having fun. I went out and bought a wig and a nice dress. I went to a calmer bar that had a Karaoke night and I was a hit. So, I bought some different dresses and went to a variety of clubs. Eventually, I let them hire me.”

She shrugged as if this was no big deal, but she still wasn’t looking at Len. Instead, occupying herself with the glass of champagne. “I tried to give Iris the apartment, but she refused. I just got her name off last month.”

She was quiet and seemed done with her story. “I only have one question.” Dawn finally focused on him. “Why those songs.”

Dawn let out a small laugh. “When I heard who had saved Johnny and what he had offered you, I wanted to have a little fun. I chose the songs and it was only after that he told me I would be giving a private show. I panicked but I couldn’t back down. Dawn is confident, seductive, and can control and command a room. Everything Barry is not. Barry couldn’t even keep the woman he was engaged to. But as Dawn, no one can look away.”

“No one looks away from the Flash,” Len pointed out. He certainly didn’t.

“That’s different. He’s got the weight of the world on his shoulders. Barry’s got to be the one to crack cases with forensics. Dawn... Dawn just needs to sing a couple of nights a week and make sure Johnny doesn’t get too handsy or Charlie doesn’t dip into my tips. It’s so much easier being Dawn. It started out needing a break just became something I enjoyed,” she explained.

“So, where’d the name come from?” Len asked. He was learning so much about the hardships the kid had to go through. No wonder he wanted a break.

“It was my mom’s middle name and my dad’s mom’s maiden name. I wanted to be connected to the name but only someone that was truly looking would be able to connect to me,” she explained.

“Okay, one last question, swear.” Dawn looked at him with a smile on her face. “You said you wanted to have fun with those songs. What did you mean?”

She turned as red as the Flash suit. “Well, uh, you see.” She was saved from having to answer immediately when Jessica came to take their order. Once that was done Len looked at her expectantly.

She sighed. “Please, don’t make fun of me or tease me,” she finally said dropping her gaze back down. Len would never, but he didn’t have a chance to speak. “You’re really attractive. I always thought so when we fought but you were a villain and I was - am a hero. I knew wouldn’t give me the time of day or worse you’d work an angle.

“But then you went to the Legends without saying goodbye. We’d worked together a few times and while I didn’t think you’d considered us friends I thought it might be as a professional courtesy. But nothing. Found out from Oliver talking to Ray where you were. And it hurt. Not going to lie, but I had other things to focus on. Then this performance allowed me to get all my feelings out. Lana Del Rey is really good at the whole pining thing. Didn’t think I was going to be close to you, but it was too late to back down when I found out I was.”

Len was speechless at the confession. He had no idea of any of this. He would bet the Wests didn’t either, but it sounded like they didn’t know a lot. “I would never make fun of you Scarlet. Especially not for your feelings.” Dawn looked at him sharply, looking for anything that would make that statement a lie. It wasn’t.

“Truth be told, I felt the same way. I was a criminal and you were Mr. Hero. No way you would look twice at me as anything more. That’s why it was always grand gestures to get your attention. As for the Legends, we were all kinda kidnapped at first and believed him when he said it would be as if we’d never left. But Rip’s an idiot so it was like we left,” Len admitted.

Dawn was quiet for a few moments before she burst out laughing, Len frowned. “We are a couple of disasters, aren’t we? Pining over someone we thought wouldn’t look twice at us and pushing that feeling down to get what we needed done, done.” She shook her head and by now Len was grinning. “So, what now? You know more about the current me than anyone, although I think Frost has an idea, there was a flash of white hair at one of my performances, but that’s not the point.”

“Well, I’ve got a few ideas, one of which is my sister, Hartley, and Shawna want to open a club. No sleazy owner trying to touch you and no one stealing your tips. It would be legit, Shawna doesn’t do crime and Hartley turned over a bit of a new leaf, preferring to stay in the shadows. You could really help them get off the ground,” Len offered. Lisa would kill him if he didn’t bring it up. And it would be legit. It would have to be if they were serious about it becoming their headquarters.

Dawn blinked at him for a few seconds. “We bared our hearts and you’re offering me a job?” she asked in disbelief.

“Yup.”

She laughed. “Okay, yes, that sounds a lot better than where I’m currently at. And it’s not like I need the money. Now that business is out of the way…” she let the sentence hang.

“Now, I think I should ask if you still have the apartment to yourself and if these meals come to-go,” Len finished.

“Yes to the apartment and we should definitely check. Who are you going to want when we get there? Seems like you’ve had some ideas for a while,” Dawn purred.

“Doesn’t matter. From where I’m sitting, they are all the same confident and beautiful person,” Len answered.

Something shifted in Dawn’s face and tears sprang to her eyes. She surged forward and captured Len’s lips in a hungry kiss.

Whether it was Dawn, Barry, or the Flash what Len said was true. All of them were the same person. They were all beautiful and good and powerful. And they were more than Len ever hoped to deserve.

Len didn’t know what he was going to do when he first got back to Central, but he was okay figuring it out alongside the beautiful being beside him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on ColdFlash Bingo stuff then I will get back to my other stuff, both Teen Wolf and Flash. But my master's degree was kicking my ass and I've been out of the country for two weeks... Anyways! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
